


Fiesta de Cumpleaños

by SandyNekoChan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, starker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sex, Sexo amor pasión
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyNekoChan/pseuds/SandyNekoChan
Summary: Se aproximaba el cumpleaños del grandioso Tony Stark. Peter, deseaba poder comprarle un regalo que sea lo suficiente bueno para complacer a su novio, el obstáculo, es que no tenía el dinero suficiente para algo tan caro, por ello recurrirá a pedirle ayuda a uno de sus amigos, Loki, quien le dará una, ¿gran idea?Leve mencion del Thorki.• TonyxPeter• +18• Diferencia de edad.•si no te gusta la pareja, simplemente tienen la opción de no leerlo.•los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia, sí.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Hoy era el día, hoy cumplía años su novio, preparo tantas cosas para este día. Planeo una fiesta sorpresa donde estarían todos sus amigos reunidos, preparo un pastel de chocolate y hamburguesas que tanto le gustaban al mayor. También horneó donas con la ayuda de su tía quien se ofreció a ayudarlo. Todo iba casi perfecto si no fuera porque Peter se concentro tanto en planear la fiesta y decorar una de las habitaciones más grande de la casa, olvidando comprarle un regalo a Tony y eso lo traía de aquí para allá por dos horas sin saber que hacer.

\- ¡Dios! - se quejó Peter dando vueltas por toda la habitación que compartía con su novio con el celular en las manos - ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar comprar el regalo? Y la fiesta es esta noche.

Se puso a buscar como loco por una aplicación de compra y venta, el regalo perfecto para Tony, que a diferencia de él, el menor no tenia tanto dinero, ya que trabajaba medio tiempo en una cafetería donde no le pagaban mucho, pero estaba conforme ya que le ayudaban con el horario para poder asistir a la Universidad. Y se negaba pedirle al mayor dinero.

Trato de buscar algo que estuviera dentro de su presupuesto. Más nada lo convencía, Tony siempre estaba rodeado de cosas finas y la mayoría de las personas con las que trabajaba le obsequiaban cosas muy costosas y eso lo ponía nervioso, por si no le gustaba lo que le daba, aun cuando el mayor le repetía que apreciaba todos y cada uno de los regalos que ya antes le había obsequiado.

En un momento paso por su mente una persona que podría ayudarlo, pero no estaba convencido de si lo ayudaría. Desecho esa idea y sonrió contento al pensar que por fin tendría una solución.

Salio de su habitación a toda prisa sin temor de que Tony vea los preparativos ya que en esos momentos se encontraba en una junta con unos inversionistas muy importantes y además de ser forzado por Pepper de hacer acto de presencia en aquella reunión. Continuó corriendo para salir de la casa donde vivía con el mayor, tomando su billetera y llaves, se subió a su coche y condujo hasta la casa de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Tardo una hora en llegar a la casa de su amigo gracias al poco flujo de Automóviles — ¡Loki! — toco la puerta desesperado, pero sin tanta fuerza para no tirarla como la última vez y tuvo que repararla — Loki, ¿estas ahí? ¡te necesito! — siguió tocando la puerta de manera desesperada.

— Bien mocoso, si tiras la puerta, tú la vas a reparar de nuevo — abrió la puerta Loki con su pijama puesta, parecía que lo acababa de despertar, su rostro se veía adormecido y su pelo largo hasta la cadera desordenado. Siempre se ha mostrado con un porte elegante y sensual, pero a pesar de que ahora se veía desarreglado no dejaba de verse bien, poseía una belleza natural y un brillo que lo rodeaba, quizás esto último por su embarazo. Iba a tener un bebé con Thor, su vientre ya se veía abultado pues tenia cuatro meses.

— Loki, esto es importante — el menor puso sus ojos de cachorro abandonado, convenciendo al mayor quien lo dejo pasar adentro de la casa después de soltar un pequeño suspiro.

— Esta bien — Loki camino hasta la pequeña sala siendo seguido por el más joven y se sentó en posición india en unos de los sofás, poniendo una almohada en sus piernas cubriendo su abdomen — ¿Qué es tan importante como para venir hasta mi casa y despertarme?

— Yo, no sé que regalarle a Tony — el menor esta nervioso mordiéndose las uñas. Loki por su parte miraba a su pequeño amigo, que lo veía esperanzado, mas no dijo nada, pero por su mente sólo paso una palabra ¿ _es enserio?_ tanto drama por eso, okay, conociéndolo debía esperarse lo. Simplemente soltó otro suspiro resignado, pensando que no le haría bien enojarse durante el embarazo.

— ¿Por qué no le regalas una corba... — se quedo callado por unos segundos, pensando que tal vez podría regresar le el favor a Stark por ayudarlo y ayudar a su pueblo a instalarse en Midgard.

— Sabés, te ayudare Pete, es más, te acompañare a buscar el regalo perfecto — sonrió más que animado y divertido por idea que rondaba por su mente, claro que ayudaría al menor y le daría la mejor sorpresa a su novio, uno que no olvidara jamás — deja me cambio y nos vamos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ya en la noche todos los invitados se encontraban divirtiéndose en la fiesta. Unos bailaban en la improvisada pista de baile en el centro de la habitación, otros comían y bebían mientras platicaban alegremente de cosas del día a día o anécdotas.

Tony estaba feliz de tener a sus amigos cercanos y a su novio con él, en este día que antes no era tan especial ni le provocaba celebrarlo. Hoy en día no era así por cierto joven de pelo castaño y ojos color chocolate que conoció y se volvió lo más importante en su vida, que se esforzaba por alegrarlo. Peter siempre le decía que es importante celebrar los cumpleaños porque son momentos importantes al igual que la navidad o hallowen. Ahora que lo analizaba su pequeño novio estaba comportándose algo extraño, esperaría la oportunidad para hablar con él y ver que le pasaba.

Peter estaba nervioso, pero ya no por no tener qué regalarle a su novio, si no más bien por el tipo de regalo que iba a darle. No estaba muy seguro si dárselo realmente, lo hacia sentir un poco incomodo. Miraba de reojo a Tony quien platicaba con Thor y Loki, quien estaba agarrando el brazo de su esposo, ambos hacían una gran pareja, nadie dudaba de eso. Los tres mantenían una conversación entretenida o eso pensaba por que no le estaban prestando atención. Él sin en cambio estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que sintió como alguien lo tomaba del hombro y eso le hizo dar un salto por el susto.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto susurrando Loki, quien tenia una mano en su vientre, sobando esa zona.

— Nada... — contesto el menor con una sonrisa fingida.

— Te recuerdo que no puedes engañarme — contesto el de ojos esmeraldas, levantando una ceja — soy el Dios de las _Mentiras y las Travesuras_ , ahora di que pasa antes que te saque la verdad de otra forma.

— Bueno, honestamente no sé si darle el regalo, yo no sé si le guste o... — Peter se balanceaba lentamente de un lado a otro. El mayor pudo ver que a pesar de tener tres años de relación con Stark aun tiene inseguridades y que hay cosas que todavía no experimentan.

— Mira, él te ama y no creo que no le guste algo que venga de ti — quiso tranquilizarlo Loki — además debes tener más confianza en ti mismo y si no, yo mismo te enseño y también cómo domar lo — esto último lo dijo viéndose las uñas y en su pose de "Diva" — ahora ve y entregale el mejor regalo de toda su jodida vida — empujo por la espalda al castaño para que se acerque a su pareja.

Tony que estaba hablando con Thor sobre la vida en pareja, pero siente como su novio lo toma por la manga de su camisa, llamado su atención.

— Amor — hablo un poco fuerte el menor cerca del oído del contrario — ¿podemos ir a un lugar más privado?

— Claro, Pete — asintió el mayor despidiéndose del _Dios del Trueno_ para seguir a su joven pareja hasta su propia habitación, que estaba en el segundo piso.

Thor siente como su esposo lo toma por el brazo para darle un beso sumamente tierno y delicado en la mejilla — ¿Qué sucede Loki?... Mas bien ¿qué hiciste?

— ¿Por qué debes pensar que pasa algo o hice algo? Simplemente quería besarte ¿O es qué no puedo? — puso ambas manos sobre sus caderas haciéndose el ofendido con una pequeña sonrisa.

Thor tomo de las caderas a su esposo acariciando esa parte y su vientre — Te conozco, Amor mío — susurro sobre los labios de su amado antes de darle un beso lleno de amor.

— Simplemente le estoy devolviendo el favor a Stark — confeso Loki sintiendo la sonrisa de su esposo en su hombro quien le estaba dejando pequeños besos ahí.

— Lo sabía — contesto el rubio aun con la sonrisa en su rostro.

— Sí, sí, bueno, ahora tu hijo y yo queremos comer — contesto Loki sintiendo una enormes ganas de comer y ser mimado por su esposo. Al parecer su embarazo lo tiene muy sensible, cariñoso y con un apetito enorme. Recibió un asentimiento por parte del rubio que después de haber subido de peso logro regresar a su figura gracias al apoyo de Loki, quien lo motivo cada día.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

— ¿Qué sucede, bebé? — preguntó el mayor viendo a Peter dudoso.

Sin decir nada ambos entraron a su habitación, encendiendo las luces, Peter tomo la mano de Tony, dirigiéndolo a la cama para que se sentara.

— Sienta te ahí, yo quiero, bueno veras, Necesito que cierres los ojos — explico el menor lo más rápido posible sentando al mayor en la orilla de la cama — por favor cierra los ojos y no los habrás hasta que te lo diga.

Tony no sabia que pensar, el menor estaba muy raro desde el inicio de la fiesta. Vio a su novio nervioso e indeciso, en un principio pensó que estaba cansado por tener todo listo para su fiesta, pero no. Peter era alguien con tanta energía, así que pensó en otra cosa, mas nada se le ocurrió.

Sin reprochar Stark cerro sus ojos esperando lo que fuera que planeaba su mocoso. Escucho como se cerraba una puerta y el silencio reino por unos momentos.

Peter estaba en el baño abriendo una bolsa grande color rosado que tenía un logo que decía " **S** ** _ex_** _ **shop**_ _ **"**_ _ **,**_ se moría de la vergüenza cuando fue sacando cada prenda poniéndola en el lava manos para desvestirse. Aun se preguntaba porque acepto hacer esa idea, luego recordó porque.

~inicio del flashback~

— Loki, ¿A dónde vamos? — pregunto Peter al ver que estaban en un centro comercial. Observaba cada tienda con curiosidad mientras seguía a su amigo quien parecía saber a donde dirigirse.

— No seas impaciente, ya lo verás — era la misma respuesta que le decía desde hace unos 20 minutos, pero decidió no seguir preguntando en el resto del trayecto. Llegaron al piso tres y se detuvieron en una tienda de color rosa muy llamativa con unas letras grandes y blancas que decían **"S** ** _ex_** _**shop**_ ", El menor quien no conocía nada de esto acepto entrar sin saber bien a ciencia cierta lo que adentro había.

Al entrar lo primero que vio fue todo tipo de consoladores, disfraces, botellas de alguna sustancia, esposas, entre otras cosas. Inmediatamente sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesí, se sentía tan abochornado, por un momento pensó en salir corriendo, pero Loki lo tomo por el brazo llevándolo hacia la sección de ropa íntima.

— Bien... — dijo el de ojos esmeraldas, buscando un atuendo para el más joven — prueba esto — pasándole una medias con forma de gatitos.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿yo? — tomo la prenda con sus manos temblorosas.

— Pues sí, tú — el mayor seguía viendo los demás conjuntos — vamos, tienes que apresurar te.

Así, Peter, junto con Loki se la paso una hora buscando un conjunto bonito para su complexión. También por unos minutos su amigo lo dejo yéndose a quién sabe dónde, volviendo con una pequeña bolsa y diciéndole que no lo habrá y se lo de a Tony cuando estén solos.

~fin de flashback~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter aun no esta muy seguro, pero se fue poniendo un liguero de encaje en sus caderas, unas bragas y unas medias con encaje que le hacían lucir unas piernas largas atándolas al ligero, todo era de color negro según Loki era un color perfecto para esa ocasión, tomo una de las camisas de Tony y se la puso sin abotonarla, pudo oler el perfume que siempre usaba su novio, poniendo lo algo excitado. Ese perfume le gustaba tanto. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y por un minuto dudo, respiro profundo y decidido salió del baño caminando hacia el mayor.

Tony seguía esperando, quiso abrir los ojos para ver porque tardaba tanto el menor, pero aguantó la tentación, quedándose quieto. Escucho como se abría una puerta, escucho unos pasos acercarse a él y sintió como unos dedos delgados acariciaban sus mejillas.

\- Puedes abrir los ojos ahora - susurro el menor, Tony fue abriendo los ojos despacio, tratando de enfocar su vista al menor, grande fue su sorpresa al ver como estaba vestido quedándose con la mente en blanco.


	2. Regalo

Tony estaba boquiabierto, viendo a su mocoso usando lencería y con una de sus camisas puesta. La imagen era realmente sexy, provocando que sus ojos se pusieran dilatadas. Llevo sus manos a cada lado de las caderas del contrario acariciando lentamente esa zona, sintiendo la suave piel de su bebé y el encaje que hacia juego con su tono de piel.

— Tony — susurro Peter, sintiendo como su piel se erizaba con cada toque. Era tan sensible al tacto del mayor, es como si su cuerpo se pusiera a su merced.

— Bebé, te ves tan sensual así — tiro de las caderas del menor para sentarlo a horcajadas encima de sus piernas — el negro se te ve tan bien — acaricio con sus manos los muslos de Peter sobre las medias, haciéndolo ruborizarse.

— Yo, mmm, feliz cumpleaños Tony — comento el castaño sin saber realmente que decir en esas circunstancias. En todos los años de su relación, nunca llegaron a hacer este tipo de cosas, siempre lo hacían de la manera, "tradicional" quizás era la palabra.

El mayor soltó una risita por la ternura que provocaba Peter. A pesar de los años, no pierde su esencia tierna y dulce. Y por más que su novio diga que ya es un adulto no lo parece ni físicamente.

— Gracias por todo mi niño — hablo con los labios cerca del contrario, pudiendo oler el chocolate en sus labios entreabiertos, el menor se había puesto un brillo de ese sabor. Se acerco más para pasar su lengua por esos finos labios rosados, probando su dulzura.

— Yo no sé actuar sexy — confeso el menor de repente, mirando a su novio mientras sus dedos se enterraban en el pelo del mayor. Peter sentía que su cuerpo aumentaba de temperatura.

— Sólo actúa como siempre, no quiero que fijas ser lo que no eres — dio un beso en cada mejilla sonrojada, tratando de relajarlo — además tú eres el único que logra excitar me de esta manera — tomo la muñeca de su niño y la llevo a su entrepierna — ¿Lo sientes? — Peter toco con pena el pene sobre el pantalón de Tony, quien quería lanzarse sobre su novio. Verlo vestido como estaba no se lo esperó, pero daba gracias.

— Amor, quiero ser tuyo — no se hizo del rogar cuando beso con tanta pasión al menor. Acariciando de arriba a abajo su espalda hasta llegar a sus glúteos, apretando los de vez en cuando. Peter soltaba uno que otro gemido que moría dentro de la boca del mayor y con sus manos exploraba cada rincón del cuerpo de su novio.

El menor fue abriendo la camisa del contrario, quitándosela para terminar tirándola en cualquier lugar de la habitación. Recorrió con la punta de sus dedos el pecho y poco trabajado abdomen, tal vez no sea como de joven, con un cuerpo musculoso, pero le encantaba como es ahora. Siguió su recorrido sin dejar de besar a Tony en ningún momento. Llego hasta los pantalones y tomo el botón abriendo el pantalón y bajando la cremallera de una, estaba ansioso por tenerlo dentro. El mayor lo notó sintiéndose bien, su orgullo seguía creciendo al sentirse deseado por Peter.

Se levanto para que el mayor se quitara de una vez por todas el pantalón. Tony por su parte se fue bajando el pantalón despacio, viendo la expresión de urgencia en el menor, mas no espero que el contrario tomara el elástico de su boxer bajándolo de un tirón. Sintió un empujón que lo sentó de nuevo a la orilla de la cama.

— Hoy te toca disfrutar — Peter se fue arrodillado separando las piernas del mayor, acomodándose entre ellas y acerco su rostro a su entrepierna.

Tony estaba un poco en shock, pero no dijo nada y dejo al menor seguir con lo suyo. De pronto sintió la punta de la lengua de su bebé que estaba probando su ingle con pequeñas lamidas. Se sentía tan excitado, pero a la vez enternecido por las acciones de su pequeño. Poco a poco pudo sentir la lengua de su amante recorrer todo su pene, como si estuviera lamiendo una paleta. Por ratos chupaba su ingle, haciendo un sonido al soltar la punta de su miembro.

Peter lamia con ansias el pene del mayor. Nunca pensó que hacer sexo oral fuera tan placentero. Escuchar los gemidos de su novio lo hacia sentir tan bien y un sentimiento de orgullo crecía en su pecho al poder ver lo que causaba en su novio e ídolo. Su propio miembro estaba semi erecto dejando salir pre-semen, por el simple hecho de saber que tenia en su boca el pene de Tony y saborear el sabor salado. Sin pensarlo tanto se metió el miembro completo en su boca, moviendo su cabeza de adelante hacia atrás con rapidez, intentando no ahogarse, quería hacerlo bien aunque fuera su primera vez.

Stark estaba tan maravillado al sentir como su pene era introducido a la boca del menor, que era muy cálida y la lengua no dejaba de saborearlo. Deseo ver como su pene era apretado por los labios rosados de su bebé, por ello miro hacia abajo, encontrándose con la mirada del castaño mirándolo con tanta lujuria. Le sonrió acariciando su pelo, era increíble ver lo lindo y sumiso que era Peter a la hora de hacer el amor, ya que en su día a día era el menor quien siempre llevaba las riendas de la relación y no es porque él no pueda, es que Peter era mucho más maduro a pesar de su edad, también porque cumpliría cualquier cosa o capricho a su niño.

Peter seguía chupando el pene del mayor sin perder la conexión visual con él. De un momento a otro sintió como su boca era llenado del semen de Tony, no lo pensó tanto y lo degustó un poco antes de tragarlo. El mayor sonrió satisfecho tomando la mano del contrario para levantarlo y acercar sus labios al abdomen del menor dejando varios besos en esa zona.

— Se te ve muy bien mi camisa, bebé — acaricio sus piernas para desabrochar el ligero de las medias y continuó besando el ombligo del menor dando unas pequeñas mordidas — y me gusta esta lencería en ti, pero es mejor si no traes nada puesto — tomo el ligero y lo fue bajando hasta que cayó al suelo, tomo la braga para darle el mismo destino.

Agarro el pene del menor rodeándolo con su mano, empezando a masturbar su pene de arriba a abajo, acariciando con su pulgar el ingle rojizo y sin dejar de chupar su ombligo, mientras que su mano libre apretaba uno de los pezones erectos. Peter tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de todo lo que hacia el mayor con su cuerpo, su vientre se oprimía, sus piernas temblaban, llevo ambas manos a la nuca del contrario acariciando su cabello y empujándolo más contra él. Los gemidos inundaban la habitación desde hace rato, los invitados no podían escucharlos por el volumen alto de la música, pero sospechaban lo que hacían ya que tenían tiempo sin verlos en toda la fiesta. Nadie trato de buscarlos por eso.

Tony seguía masturbando al menor con mayor velocidad mientras besaba toda la piel de su cuello, dejando unas marcas rojizas que más tarde se notarían. Peter sentía como se aproximaba su orgasmo y se aferraba con fuerza en los hombros del mayor, unos minutos más bastaron para terminar eyaculado en la mano de su pareja quien lamió su mano. Al ver esa acción el menor se sonrojo a más no poder y se hecho encima del mayor para ocultar su rostro en el cuello del contrario oliendo su característico perfume. Stark sonrió con ternura y volteo al menor para poder acostarlo en la cama.

— Bebé, tengo una duda — preguntó Stark encima del menor, acariciando su pecho y dejando besos por todo el rostro de Peter, quien reía complacido por los mimos que le otorgaba el mayor — ¿qué te llevo a usar este tipo de cosas? No es que me moleste, pero es inusual.

— Pues, Loki dijo que esto te gustaría — sí, Peter era una persona que no podía mentirle por mucho tiempo a Tony y terminaba contándole toda la verdad. Por su parte, Stark, estaba pensado que si el menor continuaba siguiendo los consejos de Loki estaría acabado — por cierto me dio una bolsita y me dijo que te lo diera cuando estemos solos, esta de bajo de la cama.

El mayor se paro para agacharse, buscando la dichosa bolsa y lo encontró. Ahí estaba, y se mostraba el logo de la tienda, lo abrió deseando no ver algo extraño ya que conocía de sobra a su amigo, pero sólo encontró una botellita de lubricante sabor menta, unos té de afrodisíaco y una nota que decía: _feliz cumpleaños y te devuelvo el favor._ Se quedo pensando qué favor, hasta que lo entendió, sonrió para sus adentros, dejo la bolsita quedándose solo con el lubricante y volvió a levantarse.

— ¿Qué es? — preguntó el menor aun acostado. El mayor le mostró la pequeña botella con una etiqueta de color verde.

— Algo que podemos usar los dos — se acostó nuevamente arriba del menor separándole las piernas, acariciando de paso estas de manera lenta y recorriendo cada parte de ellas hasta llegar a su vientre donde acariciaba con suavidad en lo que se acomodaba entre ellas.

— Te mostrare lo agradecido que estoy contigo, cariño — tomo el lubricante abriéndolo y mojando dos dedos llevándolo a la entrada del menor, quien al sentir un dedo juntando con su entrada dio un ligero respingón para luego tranquilizarse y dejar que el mayor introdujera el primer dedo.

Tony fue sacando y metiendo su dedo viendo las reacciones del menor. Al ver que lo estaba disfrutando metió de golpe otros dos dedos moviéndolos de manera rápida buscando su próstata, con su otra mano jugaba con su pezón izquierdo y chupaba el derecho mordiéndolo sin fuerza, provocando que Peter se aferrara a las almohadas apretándolas con fuerza. Peter abrió sus piernas lo más posible y movía las caderas con cada penetración, se sentía tan bien que estaba por llegar al orgasmo, pero no fue posible por Stark, quien saco sus dedos haciendo que el menor soltara un gemido de frustración, miró al mayor con las cejas fruncidas.

Tony sonrió divertido al menor, tomando el lubricante de la cama y derramo suficiente del contenido en su miembro, acerco su pene a la entrada del menor e introdujo su ingle lentamente. Se sentía tan cálido y a la vez frío por el lubricante de menta, continuó metiéndolo viendo a los ojos a su mocoso quien acariciaba sus brazos y tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. Escucho un _Te amo_ de su parte, acelerando su corazón y entro de una sola estocada recibiendo un gemido.

Esperaron unos minutos para acostumbrarse y acomodarse de una mejor manera donde estuvieran cómodos los dos.

— Tony ~ — el menor movió su cadera dándole la señal de continuar — mue, muevete por favor.

— A tus ordenes, amor — comenzó a moverse despacio buscando su punto — ¿ya te dije que te amo?

Peter sonrió sintiendo una calidez en su pecho, no importaba cuantas veces se lo ha dicho, siempre lo hacia sentir seguro y amado oír esas palabras — no, creo que aún no me lo habías dicho.

— Entonces: Te amo. — Tony aceleró sus penetraciones y un gemido le aviso que encontró lo que buscaba: la próstata. Siguió dando en ese punto mientras besaba al menor con tanta pasión que se les escapaba la saliva.

— Tony ~ ¡aaah! Ahí ~ — gemía con la boca del mayor en la suya, arquea su espalda intentando pegar más su cuerpo al de Stark, quien sentía en su espalda las uñas del menor enterrarse en su piel, mañana podrá ver las marcas, ahora debía satisfacer a su chico.

En el cuarto, los gemidos iban subiendo de volumen y el sonido de sus pieles chocar los excitaba de sobre manera.

— Mío — gruño Stark, entre el hombro y cuello del menor, mordiéndolo tratando de marcar terreno — bebé, eres mío, sólo mío — dio otra mordida sintiendo la agitación de Peter — no dejare que nadie te tenga, tú naciste para mí — en ningún momento bajo la velocidad de las estocadas y le dio una nalgada al menor dejando la marca de su mano en su muslo derecho.

— ¡Tu-tuyo! ~ — confirmo el menor gritando al sentir su muslo derecho arder, su orgasmo se estaba construyendo nuevamente. Era como estar en las nubes o columpiarse con sus telarañas por los edificios, una sensación maravillosa — pero tú también eres mío — Peter mordió el cuello del mayor y dejo una lamida en forma de disculpa porque se había pasado un poco de fuerza.

— ¡Ah! — lanzo un grito en forma de gemido el mayor por la mordida — siempre, ah ~ seré tuyo bebé.

Ambos se aferraban entre ellos, sus orgasmos los alcanzaban y terminaron juntos. Tony adentro del menor y Peter entre sus abdómenes.

El mayor cayó a un lado del menor en la cama, tomando la sabana para cubrirlos. Peter se volteo hacia el mayor y se acomodo en su torso, sintiendo como su novio le rodeaba la cintura para pegarlo más y le dejaba un beso en la frente.

— Gracias por todo — dio otro beso en la frente de su bebé — ha sido un gran cumpleaños.

— Me alegra saber que te gusto — con la palma de su mano acariciaba todo el pecho del mayor, que jugaba y besaba su pelo. Estar así de acurrucados era lo mejor de todo, después de un día lleno de actividades. Peter aún no se quitaba la camisa de Tony, le gustaba mucho usar su ropa y el contrario no le decía nada porque con ello las demás personas sabrían aparte de las mordidas que ese bello chico era suyo.

Ambos siguieron platicando de lo que fue su día con algunos besos y caricias. Sin duda los dos se complementaban tan bien, por ello acordaron vivir en un sitio menos poblado, más cerca de la naturaleza y en una casa de dos pisos no tan lujoso, pero que tenga lo necesario para que los dos puedan vivir de manera cómoda y tranquila.

Después de charlar y jugar terminaron durmiéndose abrazados sin pensar en nada más que dormir uno al lado del otro, ya que mañana serian atacados por las burlas de sus amigos y mañana le agradecería Stark a Loki por su brillante idea.

🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺

Muchas gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima.

☺💕💕💕

**Author's Note:**

> Es una historia llena de frutifantastico. No hay más explicación.


End file.
